Te quiero, ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo? (Kolvina-Kovina)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Post 2x12. Te quiero, Davina Claire, ¿tanto te cuesta creerme por una vez en toda tu vida? Si, eso hubiese cambiado la balanza a su favor, pero, por supuesto, nunca nada era fácil si se trataba de Kol y Davina. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de febrero "Kol & Davina" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


**Título**: Te quiero, ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo?

**Autor: **Angelito97-Delena

**Rating: **+16

**Pairings:** Kol Mikaelson &amp; Davina Claire

**Argumento: **Te quiero, Davina Claire, ¿tanto te cuesta creerme por una vez en toda tu vida? Si, eso hubiese cambiado la balanza a su favor, pero, por supuesto, nunca nada era fácil si se trataba de Kol y Davina.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, de la cadena The CW, y de la serie The Originals.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de febrero "Kol &amp; Davina" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

**Te quiero, ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Solo la estoy usando. No me importa en absoluto._

¿Qué probabilidad había de que Davina hubiese escuchado sus últimas palabras? Una entre un millón, ¿qué probabilidad había de que se hubiese marchado sin Kol por culpa de esa dolorosa realidad? Un millón entre un millón.

Davina era una chica fuerte, decidida, inteligente pero cuando se trataba de confiar en las personas, era un cero en la izquierda, podía contar con los dedos de las manos sus amigos más cercanos, mejor dicho, los únicos amigos, y había considerado que Kol era uno de ellos, que podía ser algo más.

Maldita sea había confiado su corazón a un original que había resultado ser lo más imbécil y patético que había conocido en toda su vida, lo peor de todo, es que no se sorprendía en absoluto al descubrir la verdad.

¿Qué se puede esperar de Kol Mikaelson?

Junto con Aiden, los tres desaparecieron en la oscuridad, ninguno de ellos se percató de la lucha interna que se cernía sobre la pequeña Davina Claire, porque la parte de ella, la más masoquista quería volver atrás y patear el trasero de Finn y rescatar a Kol, pero, ¿de verdad quería ser rescatado? se le veía muy bien allí, intentando cambiar de bando, había creído que era una estrategia pero después de escuchar esas palabras ya nada estaba claro. Apretó la mandíbula y se tragó una maldición recordándose así misma que nunca más podía confiar en un original.

Aiden había puesto a Josh a salvo en el escondite de Kol. Davina no había dudado en llevarlo hasta allí pero ahora que se encontraba en ese lugar se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea, si Kol se aliaba a Finn, ese no era el mejor lugar ni el más seguro. Miró por todos lados, intentando descubrir algo más del verdadero Kol Mikaelson, no sabía mucho más, pero si se ponía a pensar un poco podía darse cuenta que la mentira siempre había estado presente, en primer lugar, ella no besaba a Kol, sino a Kaleb, ella no se interesó por el original sino por el brujo. Técnicamente, el vampiro no le interesaba, ella estaba enamorada de la imagen de Kaleb, el cuerpo que estaba usando.

Un momento. Se quedó rígida, estática en el sitio.

Había dicho… ¿¡enamorada!?

Un ruido sordo captó toda su atención, aún sorprendida por su propia revelación se giró de forma protectora, dispuesta a pelear con uñas y dientes si era necesario; pero para su sorpresa no había peligro alguno, Kol estaba allí, destrozado, echo polvo con alguna que otra herida, pero eso no fue lo que la relajó o la preocupó, según como se mirase, sino el dolor que veía en su mirada, ese miedo que solo alguien que lo ha vivido puede verlo a simple vista.

\- Dav…

\- Kol.

El chico corrió a su lado, la abrazó con fuerza, llegando incluso a perder el equilibrio por el impacto, pero en ningún momento rompieron ese pequeño contacto, Davina quería soltarlo, alejarlo de ella incluso quería gritar, decir cuánto le odiaba pero sentir su calor, su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus labios rozando levemente su cuello, dios simplemente quedarse quieta y dejarse llevar era lo mejor, porque Kol Mikaelson era su droga particular, no sabía si era por el cuerpo que usaba o simplemente por ser el mismo, pero estaba completamente enamorada de él.

\- No sabes cuanto te necesitaba, Claire.

\- Deja de jugar, Kol. No tengo ganas. -dijo seca, ahogando las lágrimas como pudo, no pensaba demostrarle el poder que tenía sobre ella.

\- ¿Que yo deje de jugar, bruja? -se apartó un poco para poder clavar sus ojos en lo de la chica, fue un error, no por Davina sino por Kol, sus ojos estaban rojizos, brillaban con miedo y con un sentimiento que el chico desconocía completamente, pero que estaba ahí, claro como el agua para Davina.- Davina, estoy a tu merced.

\- ¿En serio? -claudicó por unos nanosegundos, una sonrisa resplandeciente se dibujó en los labios del recién humano Kol.- No me importa en absoluto.

\- Davina…

\- No, Kol, basta. -le apartó de un empujón.- Me has usado, te he usado, creo que todo se acaba ahí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Me hablas en serio? Mikaelson, ¿crees que nací ayer? Sé de que pasta estáis hechos los originales, aunque estés en otro cuerpo, sigues siendo Kol Mikaelson y he sido una estúpida al creer en lo contrario, rata de cloaca.

\- Dav. -sonrió, la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, la chica miró por un momento esa unión, sintiendo como con ese contacto todos sus miedos desaparecían, pero entonces la cruda realidad volvía a golpearla.

\- ¡Lárgate! No, mejor, me largo yo. Nos largamos.

Davina se quitó de en medio, seguramente para buscar a Aiden y decirle el cambio de planes. Kol miró el camino que la chica había tomado y sintió un vacío enorme en su corazón, ¿era eso otro síntoma de ser humano de nuevo? ¿de estar a la merced de cualquier individuo que quisiera su muerte?

No, por supuesto que no, que ahora pudiese morir para siempre no significaba que pudiese sentir de nuevo, simplemente Davina le importaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a afirmar, pero ¿qué podía hacer si la chica no confiaba en él? ¿demostrarle que le importaba? no, eso sería caer muy bajo, aunque fuese humano, no era idiota, la chica no confiaba en él y si se daba cuenta que verdaderamente había algo entre ellos, demostraría que ella también es capaz de manipular a alguien.

Negó con la cabeza y salió del lugar sin ser visto.

¿Qué más daba, ya?

Era humano.

No es que tuviese un cuerpo humano, es que ahora mismo era un humano, si moría sería para siempre, no acabaría en el Otro Lado -cosa que no existe.- sino en ese lugar donde iban todos esos monstruos en cuerpos frágiles y con vidas cortas y penosas. Nunca pensó que sentiría un vacío tan inmenso, que algo tan insignificante como que un corazón lata con fuerza o bombee sangre cause un dolor tan rompedor.

El no podía morir. No podía estar atado a la muerte de esa forma tan sencilla, era un superviviente, era capaz de aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo si era necesario, todo para poder ver el mundo, tomar una bocanada de aire o sonreír sin realmente sentirlo. Se había aliado a su madre, ¡a su madre! solo para poder volver a la vida, porque ni siquiera en la cárcel donde estaba había sitio para él, ahora que no solo tenía un cuerpo sino también la oportunidad de no morir nunca se encontraba con que ni eso tenía, si ahora moría, sería para siempre.

Esa no era la promesa que le habían hecho.

Él no podía estar atado a la muerte en un lugar donde eso estaba a la orden del día, no dabas un paso cuando tu vida peligraba, no te acostabas cada noche sin saber lo que se siente cuando tu corazón se detiene por un segundo, Nueva Orleans no era un lugar para humanos, ni tampoco era fácil ser un original muy poco querido.

Kol Mikaelson había aprendido, desde que era muy joven, que lo mejor es aprovecharte de aquello que te concedan, sea más bueno o más malo, pero, ¿cómo aceptar que puedes morir en cualquier segundo y encima te encuentras en un cuerpo que no es el tuyo? No, esta vez no sabía como sacarle provecho a toda esa mierda, resultaría muy fácil buscar a una bruja que estuviese dispuesto a ayudarle, pero no iba a arriesgarse a que en vez de encontrar una dispuesta a ayudar se cruzara con una descendiente de alguna bruja que su familia manipuló o peor aún, que estuviese de parte de Finn, el culpable de todo eso.

Tampoco podía volver con sus hermanos y pedirles ayuda, después de lo que le había hecho a Rebekah, Klaus no perdería ni un segundo en fastidiar, tampoco es que hubiese movido un dedo cuando murió en primer lugar, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? ¿y si intentaba convencer a Finn?

Ya estaba delirando. Una vez más.

En cuanto salió de la tienda huyó lo más rápido que pudo, estaba solo, dudaba de que alguien se fijara en él pero eso no hacía la cosa más fácil, estaba en una ciudad donde se libraba una guerra entre vampiros, lobos, originales y su familia, quedarse de brazos cruzados o ir caminando no eran una opción.

Por eso había vuelto allí, no porque fuese su escondite sino porque ahí estaría ella, esa pequeña bruja que se había adentrado en su alma casi sin darse cuenta, que ahora era parte de él y que la necesitaba como el aire para respirar.

¿Cuándo había empezado a correr siquiera? ¿desde cuando se comportaba como un humano idiota?

Con el corazón en un puño se paró al lado de un parque, se sostuvo de un árbol, estaba sudando y jadeando, miró por todos lados, como si alguien estuviese persiguiéndole, en ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar, casi pega un grito, pero se contuvo, gritar era igual que llamar la atención, tomó el móvil con manos temblorosas y descolgó sin ni siquiera mirar quien le llamaba.

\- Dime. -jadeó, se dejó caer contra el árbol en un intento de calmar sus nervios.

\- ¿Estás bien, Kol?

Sonrió. Fue un acto reflejo, pero escuchar su voz, ese tono de preocupación, el simple hecho de que, después de todo ese jaleo, ella se preocupara por llamarlo, por contactar con él, por sentir que estaba bien. Tal vez era eso o algo mucho más sencillo, pero Kol no estaba dispuesto a comerse más la cabeza, porque escuchar su dulce voz era más que suficiente para calmar a sus demonios.

\- Ahora si. -sonrió, se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró el cielo, era de noche, una noche cerrada, la oscuridad siempre había sido parte de un vampiro, pero ahora que Kol miraba el cielo, comprendía porque nunca se había sentido cómodo o a salvo en ella, simplemente porque él no tendría que ser un vampiro, entonces, ¿por qué temía ser humano y morir? ¿no era brujo lo que más deseaba ser? ¿sentir la magia a la vez que tu corazón?- Dav.

\- Kol.

\- Me siento vivo. -susurró anonadado.- Más vivo que nunca, pero, ¿sabes qué? que también siento que en cualquier momento dejaré de existir.

\- Kol, ¿de qué estás hablando? No sé porqué llamo, ¡es patético! Tengo serios problemas aquí, ¿estás bien o no? -cierto, Davina le había arrastrado a esa locura para rescatar a ese vampiro con complejo de Romeo y Julieta, todo a costa de su integridad física, ahora era frágil por culpa de él, porque si Davina tenía que elegir. Mentira, ya había elegido y había sido a Josh, no a él.

Con el teléfono aún puesto en su oreja escuchó como la chica murmuraba algo entre dientes, como una maldición, para después suspirar.

\- Kol, ¿dónde mierdas estás?

\- ¿Te importa acaso? Que yo recuerde me has echado de allí a patadas.

\- ¿¡Estás hablándome en serio!? Kol, te has largado tú solito. Joder. Tu empezaste primero.

\- Ni siquiera sabía que esto iba por turnos. -bufó.

\- Vete al infierno.

\- Vivo cada día huyendo de él, más bien, él huye de mi.

\- Hay veces que no sé con quién estoy hablando. -susurró.- Si con el vampiro sanguinario o con el brujo que me manipula hasta en el último segundo.

\- ¿Manipular? -rió.

\- Te hace gracia. -se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras le echaba un ojo a sus amigos.- Soy estúpida por llamar, púdrete.

\- Pues cuelga, porque yo estoy muy cansado para intentarlo.

\- ¿Otra vez? -se exaspera al ver que se encontraban en otro juego donde Kol tenía el control absoluto, pero el chico no pensaba así, por lo menos hasta ese momento, ahí es cuando empezó a darse cuenta que ya no tenía ningún control con lo que respecta a Davina Claire, si empezaba a pensar, a echar la vista atrás podía darse cuenta que el poder absoluto de sus actos estaba en manos de esa bruja, que todo lo que hacía y deshacía era por ella, ¿qué le estaba pasando, a él, a un vampiro de más de mil años de existencia?

\- ¿Qué me estás haciendo Davina? -interrumpió su discurso de insultos e improperios sin sentido.- ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo alejarme de ti?

Tiró el teléfono al suelo cuando sintió que una oleada de poder invadía todo su cuerpo, empezó a convulsionar antes de ser capaz de tomar, de nuevo, el aparato entre sus dedos. La vista se le nublaba y un líquido rojo corrió por sus labios.

¿Era el fin? Intentó fijar la vista en algún punto, pero lo único que sus ojos captaron fue la figura de su pequeña bruja en la distancia, corriendo y gritando su nombre, ¿estaba preocupada por él? ¿lloraba porque sabía que nunca más volverían a estar juntos? una sonrisa apareció en sus labios en el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.

Davina lo alcanzó antes de caer completamente al suelo, había salido a buscarlo en cuanto había descolgado su llamada, aunque sabía que se iba a arrepentir necesitaba verlo por última vez antes de cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con el vampiro hambriento que desgarraba el pecho de Kol, supo que esa idea de despedirse no era real para ella, no podía, simplemente, no podía aceptar esa posibilidad, por eso, en cuanto estuvo en sus brazos empezó a recitar ese hechizo que llevaba en su cabeza desde hacía semanas, iba a agotarla, en todos los sentidos posibles, pero era una bruja de la cosecha, eso le daba una autoridad como bruja, ¿verdad?

El hechizo no estaba funcionando. Podía sentir como la sangre corría por su rostro, como le temblaba la voz en cada palabra y como la magia se le escapaba por los dedos, pero se aferró a cada recuerdo vivido con Kol y a esa promesa que se había hecho a ella misma segundos atrás: Kol no ganaría esa ronda.

El cuerpo sin vida de Kaleb cayó al suelo. Davina lo miró unos segundos para después mirar sus manos completamente manchadas de sangre, ¿había funcionado? con torpeza se incorporó y miró en todas direcciones, esperanzada, aferrándose a esa última esperanza, hasta que lo vio, enfrente de ella, sonriendo.

Negó con la cabeza pero antes de poder decir algo, Kol estaba a su lado, abrazándola con la misma intensidad que un rato antes, pero para sorpresa de Davina, no había ninguna diferencia al otro abrazo, el calor y el olor de Kol eran exactamente los mismos y la sensación, wow, la sensación era la misma. Le correspondió y se dejó llevar por el vampiro, porque realmente estaba agotada.

\- Brujita. -susurró al darse cuenta que la chica no respondía a nada, en cuanto sintió su olor supo que se había desmayado, sonrío.- Yo _también_ te quiero.

Era obvio, porque sino le amaba, ¿por qué lo iba a arriesgar todo para traer a un vampiro original a la vida?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

**No existe el fin, pero si el principio de una gran historia.**


End file.
